Por primera vez
by Daniizele
Summary: Midoriya no es como otros chicos que tienen a miles de chicas rendidas a sus pies; nunca ha tenido novia, no sabe nada de romance; pero con ayuda de Uraraka, poco a poco irá ganando experiencias en el ámbito del amor. [Conjunto de viñetas]
1. Por primera vez te besé

_Hoy traigo algo nuevo para el fandom de Boku no hero, obviamente es una historia sobre mi adorado Deku y sobre mi niña Uraraka (enserio los amo a los dos)… Esto será una serie de viñetas de solo cuatro capítulos, es algo corto, pero así me preparo para hacer un longfic algún día._

 _Advertencias_ _:_ _Posible Ooc en los personajes._

 _Disclaimer: Boku no hero academia le pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi, yo solo he tomado prestado sus personajes porque el MidoriyaxUraraka también necesita amor (aunque también amo el MidoriyaFem)_

* * *

.

.

Los chicos siempre alardean de sus conquistas, y los chicos de Yuuei no eran la excepción. Estos se encontraban reunidos en el salón clase; aprovechando la hora libre que tenían en ese momento; hablando de las diversas situaciones en la que conocían lindas chicas que terminaban suspirando de amor por ellos; aunque a más de alguno le gustaba exagerar en sus relatos, incluso inventando historias que nunca habían vivido; aunque eso solo lo hacía Mineta, quien presumía de una larga lista con nombres de sus novias; pero al final solo era un pervertido que terminaba por asquear y alejar a las chicas.

Ante todos esos comentarios, Midoriya solo podía escuchar incómodamente; pues aunque quisiese participar en la conversación no podía; él no había experimentado ni el rose de algún romance; por ende no sabía nada de ligar, ni siquiera era bueno manteniendo una conversación con alguna chica sin que sus nervios lo traicionaran.

—Midoriya, ¿Has tenido alguna novia?—preguntó repentinamente Kaminari.

No sabía que responder, y poco a poco comenzaba a sudar por la presión que los presentes ejercían en él; todos estaban curiosos por escuchar su respuesta; pero realmente no quería decir la verdad, estaba seguro que se burlarían, tampoco podía mentir, ya que si lo hacía, Bakugou se encargaría de desmentirlo; después de todo fueron amigos de la infancia, fueron compañeros en secundaria y además son vecinos, era obvio que diría que nunca le conoció una novia.

—Ninguna chica se fijaría en un perdedor como Deku—dijo Bakugou, este no estaba nada interesado en la conversación, pero al escuchar la pregunta tan estúpida que le hacían a Midoriya, no pudo evitar involucrarse, esto solo con la intención de ridiculizarlo ante los demás.

Midoriya estaba decidido a responderle a su compañero, pero en ese instante el timbre sonó anunciando que su hora libre había llegado a su final, así que los chicos regresaron a sus respectivos asientos.

…

Luego de que las clases llegaran a su fin, Midoriya se disponía a salir del salón, iba muy desanimado; la humillación de su compañero lo había afectado tanto que ni siquiera escuchaba que alguien llamaba su nombre.

— ¡Deku-kun, espera!—Uraraka corría desesperadamente por todo el pasillo. Se había percatado de que nada andaba bien con Midoriya, así que deseaba charlar con él y tratar de animarlo, esto si en algún dado caso lo necesitaba.

Después de varios intentos por llamar su atención, la castaña al fin lo había conseguido.

Midoriya dejó de caminar, sin embargo no volteó la vista, y se quedó parado en el mismo lugar; algo que le preocupó a la castaña, y con más razón a paso veloz se dirigió hacia él.

— _~No me gusta mentir; pero necesito inventar un romance extraordinario que deje impresionados a los demás… Aunque está la posibilidad de que Kacchan me delate, pero aun así debo arriesgarme. Sí, eso es, solo debo evadir algunas preguntas, si preguntan dónde la conocí, diré que nuestro encuentro fue en un viaje a la playa; algo cliché, pero el título de amor de verano no suena mal y además es muy creíble… Pero ¿si preguntan su nombre? Lo más difícil será si me piden la descripción exacta de mi primer beso~_

El peliverde susurraba, su cabeza estaba en un lío por tratar de crear la historia de amor más creíble; era algo gracioso, por primera vez quería resaltar y presumir ante los demás, aunque eso significaría que tendría que mentir con tal de quedar bien; después de todo, una mentira no le hacía daño a nadie.

Uraraka logró escuchar el gran dilema que lo atormentaba, así que decidió darle una pequeña ayuda.

—Solo di que tu primer beso fue conmigo—dicho esto, la castaña se inclinó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro; se puso de puntitas y lo sujetó de los hombros para poder sostenerse; cerró sus ojos y torpemente comenzó a descender a sus labios, logrando que hicieran contacto con los de ellas.

Midoriya quedó inmóvil por la repentina acción de su amiga; pero debía confesar que era demasiado agradable.

Se dejó llevar por el momento; cerró sus ojos y como algo innato, rodeó a la joven por su cintura y a la apegó hacia su cuerpo profundizando más sus labios; pasando de un beso torpe e infantil, a un beso más juvenil con un toque pasional y profesional que acortaba sus respiraciones; pero aun así sentían la necesidad de seguir deleitándose de ese dulce sabor a fresa que los labios de la castaña desprendían.

—P-Primera vez—dijo Midoriya en un suspiro luego de que sus cuerpos pidiesen a gritos un poco de aire—una chica me ha besado—estaba colorado por la vergüenza y hechaba humos por sus oídos.

Uraraka se sonrojó ante el comentario que terminó por esconder su rostro en el pecho del joven. No sabía el por qué de su acto; pero al escuchar como Midoriya hacia planes para crear una novia falsa hiso que sintiera celos, y sin pensar mucho, le entregó su primer beso. Ante eso, solo pudo llegar a la conclusión de que estaba demasiado enamorada como para sentir celos de un intento de novia falsa.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado…** _**En mi perfil les comparto mi página de Facebook, ahí estaré compartiendo información sobre mis próximos proyectos.**_

 _-Gracias por leer._


	2. Por primera vez me enamoré

_Aquí el segundo capítulo… Quiero confesarles que me siento algo extraña mientras escribo para este fandom; ya que veo que casi nadie escribe sobre esta pareja. Pero bueno, tal vez con el tiempo algunos se motiven a escribir algo del MidoUra, o bien puede ser de otra pareja hetero._

* * *

.

.

Los días habían pasado y Midoriya no dejaba de pensar en el beso que había compartido con Uraraka. Beso que removió todos sus sentimientos, haciendo que comenzara a ver a la joven como algo más que una amiga. Ahora se le dificultaba verla a la cara, siempre se ponía nervioso y su rostro adoptaba un intenso color carmesí y su corazón se aceleraba hasta el punto de querer salir de su pecho. Siempre era la dueña de sus pensamientos; día y noche, no había momento en el que no pensara en ella. Ninguna otra chica le hacía sentir todas esas cosas, así que después de pensarlo tanto, llegó a una conclusión.

Se había enamorado de Uraraka.

Aun así no podía confesarlo, no sabía cómo, no era un experto en eso del amor, nunca antes se había enamorado, así que no sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora que se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Has estado muy pensativo—le comentaba Iida a Midoriya. Estos se encontraban descansando en una banca cerca del campo de entrenamiento— ¿estas planeando alguna estrategia?

— ¿Eh?—se mostraba confundido— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Siempre tienes esa expresión en tu rostro y tiendes a susurrar cosas—explicaba mientras ejercía movimientos extraños con sus manos.

Como acto reflejo, Midoriya cubrió su boca con ambas manos, ¿Acaso su compañero le había escuchado?, en esos momentos es cuando maldecía su manía de susurrar todo.

—S-Si, creo que encontré una manera para que mi cuerpo resista este tipo de entrenamientos—nerviosamente rascaba su mejilla derecha, esperando ser lo más creíble ante su amigo.

— ¡Ya veo!—exclamó—siempre estás un paso delante de los demás.

El peliverde suspiró de alivio; sus sentimientos por su compañera aún no habían sido descubiertos. Y si quería seguirlos ocultando, debía ser lo más precavido y menos obvio; algo realmente difícil de hacer, y menos cuando sentía la necesidad de estar a su lado, o cuando sus ojos captaban su hermosa imagen, causando que sus emociones chocaran, llegando a un punto donde su mente y corazón sufriesen una crisis por no ponerse de acuerdo en cuanto al siguiente paso de la etapa de enamoramiento.

Estar enamorado era demasiado complicado.

Pero por el momento estaba tan fascinado viéndola sonreír, que se preguntaba si existía la posibilidad de que lo que sentía no fuese unilateral, ¿Qué tal si su amor fuese correspondido?; aunque al final solo eran interrogantes sin respuestas.

En un instante, su mirada se encontró con los orbes de la castaña. Ante esto, Midoriya dio un pequeño salto al ser descubierto.

Por otra parte, Uraraka se sintió nerviosa; desde un buen rato se había percatado de que el peliverde mantenía la vista clavada en ella, y estaba muy incómoda. No lo resistió más y se alejó de la vista del peliverde, sin saber el dolor que su acción le causó.

 _Definitivamente, no seré correspondido—_ pensó con algo de tristeza. Tal vez ese beso solo significó algo para él.

Uraraka solo lo besó porque lo vio en problemas, y lo hizo solo para ayudarlo; no fue un beso de amor, sino más bien uno falso que no demostraba ningún tipo de sentimientos. Y él debía de entenderlo y no seguir ilusionándose. Tal vez solo debía rendirse y callar su amor, eso era lo mejor, y así evitaba sufrir por más tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Aquí termina este segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **En mi perfil les comparto mi página de Facebook, ahí estaré compartiendo información sobre mis próximos proyectos.**_

 _-Gracias por leer_


	3. Por primera vez lo intenté

_Se suponía que este capítulo se publicaría el día viernes; pero estuve muy ocupada con trámites de la universidad, ya que inicio clases mañana; y por ende no estaré por estos lados. También quiero recordarles que este fic solo tendrá cuatro capítulos, y el último lo estaré publicando el día martes. Así que sin más, les dejo el tercer capítulo._

* * *

.

.

— ¡Soy un cobarde!... ¡¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo sobre estos sentimientos?!—el peliverde se reprochaba a si mismo mientras se veía frente al espejo de su baño—sino soy capaz de vencer a un enemigo como la inseguridad, ¿Cómo pienso proteger a los ciudadanos de verdaderos enemigos?

Midoriya se encontraba en una batalla interna, no sabía qué hacer, ya no soportaba seguir callando todo lo que sentía por su compañera. Anteriormente se había jurado callar y enterrar sus sentimientos; pero al final fue difícil; el amor no era algo que se podía ocultar tan fácilmente, lo que conllevaba a un sufrimiento que solo desaparecería si hiciera el intento de confesar sus sentimientos. Pero muy en el fondo sentía miedo de no ser correspondido.

—Un héroe no debe rendirse; aunque en estos momentos solo aspiro a convertirme en uno—suspiró después de darse cuenta de su comentario—no es momento para eso—sacudió su cabeza con la intención de hacer desaparecer esos pensamientos— ¡un héroe nunca se rinde ante cualquier obstáculos!—dijo con orgullo.

Finalmente se había decidido; lo primero que haría al llegar a la academia, seria hablar con Uraraka y declararle su amor, no importaba ser rechazado, aun asi debía intentarlo, y tal vez asi darle paz a su mente y a su corazón.

 **…**

 _Creo que lo mejor sería confesarme en otra ocasión_ —toda la valentía que Midoriya tenía el día anterior, había llegado a su fin. Ya tenía las palabras adecuadas que diría; ya las había practicado la noche anterior. Pero en el momento que vio entrar a Uraraka por la puerta del salón; su cuerpo se convirtió en un imán de nervios, por lo cual ahora desistía de su decisión, siendo al final el mismo cobarde que no era capaz de hacer lo más simple.

¿Pero que podía hacer si era la primera vez que confesaría sus sentimientos a la chica que le gustaba?

Para los demás parecería fácil; pero las personas que tienen esa clase de sentimientos no la ven asi, porque sienten temor de ser rechazados; en cambio, hay algunos que tienen suerte de que su amor sea correspondido. Pero él no sabía a qué grupo de personas pertenecía, ya que no se atrevía a confesar su amor.

Y para su mala suerte, el timbre había sonado anunciando el final de las clases, y estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de hablar con Uraraka. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo detrás de ella; pero su inseguridad lo detuvo, dejando que la joven desapareciera de su vista.

—Por temor a las consecuencias, callé un amor que pudo ser correspondido. Pero ahora, esa persona es feliz con alguien más. Tal vez, si no hubiese sido un cobarde, no estuviese lamentándome en estos momentos, y ahora ella sonreiría a mi lado… Una de las frases de mi autor favorito—dijo Iida mientras acomodaba sus anteojos.

Pero al ver que Midoriya no captaba sus palabras, suspiró derrotado. Tomó sus libros y mochila, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su compañero que se mantenía de pie junto al pupitre.

—Si sigues de cobarde, alguien podría alejar a Uraraka-kun de tu lado—dicho esto, Iida salió del aula, dejando solo al peliverde.

—No quiero que eso suceda—al darse cuenta de las palabras de su amigo, velozmente salió corriendo del salón, al punto de casi caerse. Pasó a Iida, y este sonrió al ver su rostro de determinación.

 **…**

— ¡URARAKA-SAN!—gritó a todo pulmón. Después de correr desesperadamente, la había alcanzado en la entrada de la academia.

La castaña al escuchar su nombre se giró en sus talones encontrándose con su compañero que yacía casi agachado con sus manos en sus rodillas tratando de calmar su respiración.

— ¿Deku-kun?—dijo algo extrañada.

— ¡TE AMO!—confesó a los cuatro vientos.

Como acto reflejo, cerró sus ojos, temeroso por escuchar la respuesta a su confesión. Pero en esos momentos sintió un cálido abrazo que lo trajo a la realizad, y al abrir sus ojos, vio cómo su compañera se aferraba fuertemente a él.

—Pensé que nunca lo dirías—lágrimas de felicidad caían por su mejillas—Deku-kun, yo también te amo.

Midoriya también se aferró a su compañera. Estaba feliz porque sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Uraraka también lo veía con amor, asi que era tiempo de que ambos se dieran la oportunidad de ser felices.

* * *

 _ **Quiero agradecerle a cada una de las personas que leen esta pequeña historia, me hacen feliz con su apoyo. Y espero seguir contando con ustedes en los próximos proyectos, porque quiero que sepan que seguiré escribiendo más de estos dos tiernos y hermosos.**_

 _ **Les recuerdo que en mi perfil les comparto mi página de Facebook, ahí estaré compartiendo actualizaciones e información sobre mis próximos proyectos.**_

 _-Gracias por leer_


	4. Por primera vez deseo el futuro

_Apenas solo llevo una semana en la universidad y siento que yo misma me lancé al mismísimo infierno… Se suponía que este capítulo debió ser publicado el martes, pero las tareas son importantes (más cuando son de matemáticas) pero aproveche que para este fin de semana no me dejaron tantos trabajos y decidí actualizar, así que espero que disfruten este último capítulo._

* * *

.

.

La noticia de que Midoriya y Uraraka estaban saliendo se esparció por toda la academia, por lo que era normal verlos juntos en el receso y que ambos llegaran juntos a la clase y que se fueran juntos a casa; las típicas cosas que los novios hacen siempre. Para los demás era lo más normal, pero Midoriya aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de que sus sentimientos habían alcanzado a su compañera, llegando a creer que todo era producto de un sueño, pero el sentir la delicada mano que se entrelazaba con la suya, lo traían de vuelta a la realidad.

—Lo tenías muy escondido Midoriya—Kaminari golpeaba el costado derecho del peliverde.

—B-Bueno yo…—tímidamente jugaba con sus dedos.

Aunque era la primera vez que tenía novia, sabía que no era lo correcto hablar sobre sus intimidades con los demás, y según lo que había investigado, una relación era de dos personas y no de terceros, y si quería que su noviazgo con la castaña perdurara, debía evitar las preguntas y comentarios de sus curiosos compañeros. Pero como Midoriya no era de la clase de chicos que mostraban su desagrado, por lo cual nunca decía lo que le molestaba, y siempre terminaba en situaciones incomodas.

—Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, cuéntanos—Kirishima entraba a la escena, abrazándolo por el cuello, tratando de sacar alguna información.

—Ustedes dos, ya dejen de estar hostigando a Midoriya-kun—Iida regañó a sus compañeros—esa actitud no es propia de un héroe en formación—comenzó a dar el mismo discurso que causaba aburrimiento en sus compañeros—y tu Midoriya-kun—esta vez se dirigió al peliverde—las excesivas demostraciones cariñosas van contra las reglas… Si no respetas a esta honorable institución me veré obligado a sancionarte.

— ¡P-Pero no pasamos de más de un agarre de mano!—se excusó.

— ¡Después ese agarre recorrerá su espalda hasta descender a sus cadera, tus hormonas pueden reaccionar y terminaras tocando de demás!... ¡Y para cuando te des cuenta, ya no serán dos sino que serán tres!—agitaba de los hombros al peliverde.

Midoriya se sentía muy confundido, no tenía idea de lo que su compañero trataba de decir y menos cuando gritaba de manera rápida, lo que hacía menos entendible sus palabras.

—I-Iida-kun, n-no logro entenderte del todo—decía confundido.

— ¡QUE SI TÚ Y URARAKA TIENEN SEXO SIN LA DEBIDA PROTECCIÓN, SE CONVERTIRAN EN PADRES A TEMPRANA EDAD!

Yaoyorozu trataba de concentrarse en sus estudios, pero sus compañeros no la dejaban con todo el alboroto que se tenían, asi que no lo resistió más y terminó por gritar algo demasiado vergonzoso tanto para ella como para Midoriya, ya que no solo los alumnos de la clase "A" habían escuchado; sus gritos habían hecho eco en todas las paredes de la academia.

Uraraka y Midoriya se vieron a los ojos y ambos se pusieron colorados de la vergüenza.

—N-no digas c-cosas tan v-vergonzosas—a la castaña se le dificultaba el hablar—a-además, Deku-kun y yo no hemos llegado tan… lejos—bajó la mirada por la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos.

 _Uraraka-san, no es necesario que les des explicaciones—_ dijo Midoriya en su mente. Le sorprendía que la castaña hubiese tenido el valor de explicar algo como "eso".

— ¿Ah? Entonces Midoriya sigue siendo virgen—Mineta comenzó a burlarse de su compañero—Debes aprender de un macho como yo—el pequeño adoptaba la posición de todo un galán sintiendo superior al peliverde.

 **…**

—N-No te preocupes por lo que dijeron los chicos.

Midoriya y Uraraka caminaban de regreso a casa. Después del incidente que tuvieron en el salón, ambos jóvenes se sentían incomodos y no sabían que decir en el trascurso del recorrido. Al parecer al peliverde le había afectado el comentario de Mineta, y se sentía culpable de que su novia se hubiese visto envuelta en todo ese tipo de pláticas, por lo que pensaba que no era para nada bueno, pues no actuó como un verdadero novio hubiese actuado. Pero estaba tan avergonzado y nervioso que no pudo hacer nada.

—Lo siento—susurró apretando sus puños.

—No es tu culpa que los chicos hayan dicho eso.

—Sí, pero… Yo tuve que haber aclarado las cosas, no tú.

—No te preocupes por eso.

—Pero… Iida-kun tiene razón… ¿No tienes miedo de que intente hacerte algo?

—Sé que tú no me forzarías a nada que yo no quisiera… Aun asi yo…—pausó por un leve instante y entrelazó su mano con la de Midoriya—me entregaría a ti... No ahora, porque apenas somos demasiado jóvenes… Pero en un futuro no dudaría en que me tomaras como tu esposa.

Uraraka sabía lo que sus palabras conllevaban, pero estaba segura de lo que sentía por Midoriya, y estaba dispuesta en entregarse a él.

—Yo tampoco dudaría en hacerte mi esposa—sonrió para la castaña, haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir de felicidad—soy feliz en estos momentos, asi que deseo ser feliz siempre a tu lado.

Uraraka asintió ante las palabras de Midoriya.

Fue tan rápido y sin titubeos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos ya estaban comprometidos. Pero eso no venía al caso, lo más importante es que estarían juntos compartiendo alegrías, tristezas, sueños y logros, y su amor daría la vida a un nuevo ser. Aunque de solo pensarlo, hacía que sus rostros se tornaran de un intenso color carmesí.

 _ **"Futuro, ven pronto"**_

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todas la personas que me dieron su apoyo en esta pequeña historia, saber que alguien lee lo que publico realmente me hace feliz. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo en próximos proyectos.**

 _-Gracias por leer :)_


End file.
